


They Have a Sister, You Know?

by thewaywardravenclaw



Series: They Have a Sister, You Know? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Sister! Reader, F/M, Marauders era, Post Hogwarts aged Marauders, Regulus Black x Sister!Reader, Remus Lupin Fluff, Remus Lupin x reader - Freeform, Remus/Reader Fluff, Sirius Black x Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardravenclaw/pseuds/thewaywardravenclaw
Summary: You were the youngest, and least known sibling in the Black family. And, like your brothers before you, you rebelled against your family, eventually leaving them in your wake. Luckily, as you got older, your brothers took you under their wing and held you up on your feet. Now, you fought together in the war that seemed to consume the world around you. Since jobs were out of the question, your oldest brother Sirius and his friends formed a low-key rock band, performing at small bars here and there for extra income. And, being the supportive younger sister you were, you went to the first show you could. That was where you met Remus Lupin, again. Sure, you remembered the scrawny boy from school. But, years later, he was different. He was hot. And, when the world suddenly started crumbling around you, you realized that was only one of many amazing traits the young werewolf possessed.





	They Have a Sister, You Know?

~Sirius and Regulus Black? Yeah, I’ve heard of them. They have a sister, you know? Y/N Black. She was the youngest of the three, and from what I’ve heard, the most rebellious. Yes, even more than her infamous oldest brother. Walburga kept her on a short leash, and rarely let her leave the house as a child. When she turned eleven, she was sent off to Hogwarts like her brothers. She was only a year behind Regulus I believe, and was sorted into Ravenclaw house, much to her parent’s dismay. After Sirius ran away, she found her way out of Grimmauld Place too, for good. No one knows where the three siblings are now. I’ve heard Regulus was killed, and she may be dead too. No one really knows for sure.~

You nudged Regulus and smiled. He shot you another annoyed look, which seemed to be his usual look these days, then turned back to the dark stage in front of him. It was weird being in public like this, out in the open, but it was also so nice. It had been almost two months since any of you had gone out in public to have any sort of fun. And, a rock concert was definitely your idea of fun.  
“I hope Sirius falls of that stage,” you joked as you leaned towards your brother. “He’s such a dork.”  
“He won’t, Y/N. Be nice,” Lily, one of your best friends growled beside you, swatting your arm. “If any of them are going to get injured, it would be James. I can’t believe they trust him with two drum sticks.” She rolled her eyes, making you laugh.  
“You’ve got a point, Lils.” You turned back towards the stage waiting for your brother and his friends to come on. The four of them had formed a small band to make some extra cash when they could. Of course, everyone took extra care to make sure the Death Eaters weren’t following them. But, in the back of your mind, you knew they were never too far behind.  
Marlene smacked both of her hands onto your shoulders and screamed as the stage lit up, revealing your favorite rock stars. The nearly one hundred people in the crowd clapped and cheered as James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus entered the stage.  
“Oh,” you muttered as your eyes landed on your brother’s friend, Remus. It had been a while since you had seen him, at least a year or two. Hell, maybe more. Since you and Reg were almost always gone on some sort of mission nowadays, you hadn’t had much time to catch up with anyone. Most of them hadn’t changed a bit.  
But, Remus had. He was taller than you remember, even taller than Sirius now. And, he had definitely filled out since school. His shoulders were wider, and he was definitely more muscular than you remembered. And, he had a noticeable, relatively new scar across his left cheek. The sight made your heart ping. But, those gorgeous green eyes were the same one you remembered from years back. Oh, and they were as magnificent as ever.  
Regulus had told you during school that Remus was a werewolf. It had scared the life out of you at first. But, Remus was a sweet soul. And, from what you understood, his friends kept close watch during his transformations. After a while, you rarely thought about it.  
Remus held his guitar close, which you recognized was Sirius’ spare that you stole from time to time. He approached the center mic. He sang too? Merlin. You weren’t sure you could take much more without melting.  
“Oh, James, don’t twirl those!” Lily squealed to herself as she watched her husband toy with his drum sticks. “I don’t want to have to fix those glasses again!” she whined. James obviously couldn’t hear her. So, you just laughed, watching the young man you referred to as your brother-in-law tap lightly on the edge of his drums.  
Your eyes scanned over the boys. Sirius tuned his deep purple guitar and Peter adjusted the strap on his tattered bass guitar. You honestly didn’t even know Peter had any musical talent.  
“Hello, everyone,” Remus greeted the crowd. His voice was much deeper than you remembered, giving you chills. “And thank you for being here.” And, with that, he and Sirius started their first cords.  
Remus leaned into the mic. “With time to kill and an empty tomb, I always find a way to pass the time with you.” His silky voice rolled. You nearly melted into the floor. Instead, you leaned against your older brother, who stood perfectly still. His eyes flicked over to you knowingly, but he didn’t say a word.  
Sirius thrashed around, occasionally popping up in front of his own mic to sing the back up vocals. You didn’t even know your brother could sing. He certainly could, and so could Remus. Oh, so well.  
“Ten feet tall and bullet proof I never thought that I had a thing to lose.” Your skin prickled as you watched the copper haired man close his eyes, getting lost in the music around him. The crowd around you responded, making you smile. But, you couldn’t take your eyes off Remus Lupin.  
“They’re really good, huh?” Lily asked beside you, her voice barely audible over the music. You nodded, never shifting your gaze. She nudged you. “Y/N?” She studied you, slowly following your line of sight to the subject of your fascination. “Oh, no. Y/N, you crushing on a rock star?”  
You snapped towards her. “No! They are just a lot better than I taught they would be! I had no idea they would be so put together!” you shouted as the song ended. “I thought Sirius was going to try to play something different from everyone else and try to lead the show.”  
Lily shook her head. “From what little I’ve seen during their occasional practice, he’s as focused as the rest of them. They just haven’t had much time to play, with so many missions lately.” She turned back towards the stage, her eyes landing on James. “It’s a good distraction for them—”  
The building around you started the shake violently. Shards from the wooden ceiling beams began to fall into the small crowd as everyone around you started to scream. Regulus grabbed your arm and tugged you towards him, reaching for his wand. You slipped yours out too and held it in front of you.  
“Shit!” you screamed. “What is—Lily!” you shouted for your friend as she raced towards the stage, towards your husband. “No!” you tried to break free from his grasp and chase after her, but Regulus was bigger than you, and he was just too strong. “I need to go after her!”  
“James will find her! And Marlene!” he shouted over the screams. “We need to get out of here—” Just as he turned, a dark figure stopped him dead in his tracks. “Fuck.”  
You lifted your wand as turned toward your brother. The figure, cloaked in a long black robe, stared you down. The man didn’t say a word. Instead, he raised his wand to you.  
“Impedimenta!” you screamed just before the man flicked his wand. His movements slowed, giving Regulus enough time to dodge out of the way. He rushed into the crowd with you following close behind.  
Seconds later, your entire body exploded with intense pain. You collapsed to the concrete ground as your spine arched. A desperate shrill escaped your throat as a young woman, around your age, hovered over you, her wand dangling from her thin fingers.  
“The youngest Black, filthy traitor!” you could barely hear her over the sound of your own screams. Your legs bent under you, pain still searing through every nerve. This was it; you were done for. That was what you got for going to such a public place even when hundreds of loyal Death Eaters were hunting you down every waking moment. It was about time before they found you and killed you.  
“Stupefy!” You heard someone scream. A moment later, they pain began to subside, and a sigh left your lungs. You tensed as arms wrapped around you and pulled you quickly to your feet. Your blurred vision tried to focus on who was holding you up. But, you couldn’t tell.  
“Reg?” you muttered to your savior.  
“He’s safe. Both of your brothers are,” a familiar voice answered. You aching body tensed again, this time from shock.  
“Remus,” you huffed, trying to keep up with his fast pace. But, the curse had been too much for you, and you were weak. Your head spun as you lost your footing, before finally collapsing back onto the floor.


End file.
